Vyper
Appearance Varying shades of mottled green, perfect for forest camouflage. Her body is lithe and strangely serpentine, her armour patterned to resemble a snake’s scales, while her spines resemble curved fangs. And although she is no adaptation rahk, she often wishes she were, and has made numerous modifications to her body to better prepare herself for various situations. Polarised lenses over her eye-slits provide protection from bright lights while simultaneously giving her an intimidating dead-eyed stare, digitigrade legs allowing for better jumping and running ability, longer, sharper claws for unarmed combat, streamlined spines and armour to make movement smoother and faster, and smaller, clawed feet allow for better grip on surfaces, as well as providing a few additional options in battle. Her spines and claws have a silvery hue, while her eyes – hidden away behind the lenses – are the same violet as all of her Makuta’s children. Personality Quiet, enigmatic, and aloof, Vyper mostly keeps to herself. She’s keenly observant of every one and thing around her, remaining constantly aware of her surroundings regardless of the situation. She sees herself as a huntress, striving every day to become a more efficient killer so that she may one day attain perfection, and serve as an assassin on the behalf of the Brotherhood. Skills and abilities She wears a bandolier of throwing knives – a dozen in total – as well as a red-tinged staff with a collapsible shaft. The staff’s ends are forked, like a snake’s tongue, with sharpened edges and points, making it useful for both stabbing and slashing, plus the non-lethal option of pinning foes in place. Built into her left gauntlet is a Rhotuka launcher, which makes use of her own powers to temporarily increase the gravitational pull of whatever it strikes, tugging loose objects towards the effected surface. Built into the right is a retractable blade. She also owns a hooded cloak – a very dark green in colour, with what look to be patterns of leaves and roses embroidered into it in black. Relationships * Xara - she knows of her sister's reputation, but has chosen not to let it weigh on her. * "The Rival" - her mother, maker and mentor. Bio Sired by one of the few female Makuta, Vyper’s upbringing was one of constant testing and challenges. Her mother, a rival of Gorast, had always striven to raise the strongest, most skilled Rahkshi, and Vyper soon emerged to be a star pupil. So skilled, in fact, that the Makuta decided to give her an opportunity she had only given to one of her progeny before then: send her to Corpus Rahkshi, to further hone her skills, and mingle with other new breed rahks. The first rahk she encountered was a nosy snob named Optis, who felt the need to incessantly question her about aspects of her modifications. Quotes * Information for information's sake. Not for any real goal, nor for any real power, despite what he seemed to tell himself. - Vyper's thoughts on Optis' endless questioning of her. Trivia * While she is from the same Makuta as Xara, Vyper is not intended to contribute in any way to the fabled "Nato's Law" regarding sisters. * A big part of Nato's decision to create Vyper was to further explore the character of the Makuta that sired both her and Xara. * Vyper shares a number of similarities with a Rahkshi named Geaver, although this was purely incidental, and entirely unintentional. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rahkshi